


i'm here

by minervamouze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, non gender descript reader, protect saix 2k19, this is fluffy, this is very short because i guilt wrote it at 11:30 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamouze/pseuds/minervamouze
Summary: i'm atoning for my sins of writing saix being insulted by his love interest please accept this during loving saix hours





	i'm here

His tired feet echoed throughout the hall as his heavy boots demanded he step forward once more, then again, and continuing onso until he could see his bedroom door in the distance. Knowing the end was near was enough to keep him going, a small sigh executing from between his parted lips. His gloved hand reached up to stroke back fallen strands of his hair, freeing them from blurring his vision. His calves ached, his shoulder searing with pain. Still, he moved silently- the echoes of his footsteps all but deafening. 

Saix finally reached his destination, fingers unconsciously reaching out to turn the knob and pull forward. The rush of air that fanned over his face was enough to make him close his eyes, the familiar scent of warm bergamot and mahogany almost instantly calming his headache. Here he could be at peace. His tired body dragged him into the large room, pushing the door until it clicked shut behind him. For your part, you looked down from the book held above you as you lie in your bed, waiting for him to finally be done for the day. Saix was always the first to work, the last to leave. But those moments in between you cherished deeply- the moments you got to spend time with him.

It wasn’t easy to become close with him, let alone to have him be comfortable enough to visit you when he was exhausted. He hadn’t invited you to his own private quarters- but it wasn’t an issue. When he was comfortable--  _ if  _ he became comfortable enough, you’d be there for him there, too. The book snapped shut as you lifted yourself up on your elbows and shifted around to sit on your knees, placing your hands on Saix’s shoulders as he finally sat with his back to you on the edge of the mattress.

“Rough day?” you asked, not expecting a response. One was given anyway in the form of a hum, not approving or denying your claim. It was always rough when he was given an important task. He couldn’t tell you about the contents of his missions- just as you couldn’t divulge the details of your own to other members. Your hands massaged his aching shoulders gently, careful to not disrupt his aching muscles with harsh ministrations. “I see,” you sighed, smiling gently as his head rolled to the side, exhaling as you worked out any knots in his upper back.

It was silent in the room for awhile as you helped to relax Saix, your hands moving to untangle any knots from his hair and smooth it back into place. He..really must have had a day. It wasn’t often he was sent from the castle- his job was something more of a Manager than someone doing the dirty jobs. He was only called for the most important work that Xemnas knew he could trust him with. Your hands slid back down to his shoulders and slowly circled around his chest-never too close to his neck-your head coming down to rest against his shoulder blade. You tilted your head to the side to press a kiss to his cheek, squeezing gently. “Hello, starlight,” you greeted properly.

“Hello, sunshine,” he finally muttered, his hand lifting to encapture one of your own in his, hanging against his chest. You smiled at the contact, lifting your head to lean forward and place another kiss to the ridges of his scar near the crest. You stayed like that a while until Saix decided it was time for him to take a shower and wash off the grime of his day. You had nodded, getting up and running the hot water for him. After providing him with two fresh towels to dry with, you returned back to the main room and sent him on his way.

After he’d locked the bathroom door behind him, you let out a deep sigh, looking around the room. Yeah, this wouldn’t do. You went to work while he cleansed himself- turning lights off and lighting a candle he’d told you he liked once. After arranging your pillows for maximum comfort, you changed yourself into your pajamas and got under the sheets, the blinds raised with a clear view of the moon. The door to the bathroom opened at last, humidity seeping in and mingling with the cold air conditioning. Saix was drying his hair with a towel, dressed in his pajama bottoms. He took one look at you and gave a soft smile, feeling better after his shower. “What’s all this?” he asked, one knee on the bed as he placed his towel over your pillow, not wanting to get it wet. 

In response, you held your hand out, waiting for him to place his on your palm before tugging him forward. It wasn’t strong enough to actually force him in, just enough so he got the point. His eyes rolled playfully before climbing into the bed beside you, his arm pushing itself underneath your waist to hold you close. The contact was comforting, his cold almost-dry skin coming into contact with the warmth that radiated from you. You pulled him even closer, having him rest his head against your chest.

His hair was wet against the fabric of your top, soaking through it easily and chilling the skin underneath, but you didn’t care. His ear rest over the spot where your heart should be beating. The hollowness didn’t bother him anymore- it was something he’d become accustomed to. “I’m here,” you whispered, your chest vibrating against him. It was something you’d say to one another. You couldn’t love him, you couldn’t say you cherished the time you spent together out loud, or even that you felt joy in his presence. You could only state facts.

“I’m here,” he repeated, squeezing you tightly, your legs tangling together. 

And tonight that was all he needed. 


End file.
